The invention relates to exercise apparatus.
Exercise apparatus is known in the prior art having one or more force resistors, e.g. elastomeric bungees, coupled to a user engageable actuator to provide an opposing force resisting a given user exercise. A plurality of locking pins may selectively engage and disengage respective resistors to vary the resistance.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward the noted exercise apparatus.